


A Lot of Regret and a Lot of Guilt

by UniqueSplash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Girl Penis, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueSplash/pseuds/UniqueSplash
Summary: There were a lot of thing Lexa regretted in her life, but number one was no doubt LEAVING.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	1. Intro (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a intro, wanted to test the waters first.

Lexa looks back at a sleeping Clarke as she hurries to pack as much of her belongings that she can. She tries to stay quiet as she heads towards the closet. 

“Fuck” she whispers as she trips over the edge of the bed.

Clarke turns in the bed, but remains asleep. Lexa breathes a sigh of relief as she feels her heart rate pick up from almost waking the sleeping woman. She focuses back on the task at hand, and grabs as many of her outfits from the closet as fast as she can. She turns to look at Clarke. She shakes the feeling of guilt she feels deep in her soul, and zips up her bag.

Lexa heads toward the door, but hesitates in the doorway. She turns and makes her way to Clarke for what may be the last time. She bends down, puts her hand on Clarke’s stomach, which is swollen with their first child, the one she had so much hope for, and cries silently as she whispers a sorry to the bump. She stands up one last time, looking a final time at Clarke, picks back up her bag and walks out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door. Knowing what she was leaving behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support shown on this story, I am a new writer, but i love writing. I will try to update once a week. Much love to everyone. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Clarke’s hand reached for the warmth she’s grown accustomed to feeling in the morning, but was instead met with cold sheets. She sat up with a yawn.

“Lexa must have gotten called into the office early” she thought, but there was this feeling she felt of something being wrong. She shook it off and slid from the bed, till her feet touched the ground. Patting her belly, she headed to the bathroom. When she went to wash her face she couldn’t help notice a few things missing of Lexa’s. She again shook it off as her pregnant brain and headed down stairs to the kitchen. She began to fix herself up breakfast, when her eyes noticed a piece of paper with some writing on it, attached to the fridge. She zeroed in on it, and made to grab it, when a knock on the door interrupted her. She turned the stove off and took one last look at the paper before going to answer the door.

“Anya?” Clarke asked, definitely not expecting to see her sister-in-law today.

“Lexa here?” Anya asked with a hint of what Clarke can describe as anger, as she barged in past Clarke.

“ She wasn’t here when I woke up, she’s at work.” Clarke said, then she asked “What’s wrong with you?”

“Did she leave you anything?” Anya asked, her voice softening as she looked at Clarke’s confused face.

“Leave me anything...why would she leave me something” Clarke questioned.

“Clarke…” Anya trailed off.

“Anya…” Clarke responded.

Anya sighed and went to the couch to sit down, Clarke followed. 

“How has Lexa been acting recently?” Anya asked as she turned towards Clarke.

“ You know how she gets around this time of year, she’s been struggling a bit, but we’re working through it.” Clarke said.

“This morning I woke up to a letter on my car, it was from Lexa...It said… Clarke, it said Goodbye.”

Clarke paused for a moment, then shot up and headed toward the letter she was going to grab earlier. She ripped it from the fridge and began to read it.

When she finished, she broke down in tears. She felt arms wrap around her, but not the arms that she wanted. Anya cursed her sister wherever she was, for leaving behind a wonderful wife, and for leaving behind a child.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Clarke just stared at the wall blankly. Anya is not sure if this is better than the crying. 

“Clarke”

Nothing 

“Clarke”

Still nothing.

“ I'm going to go call Raven, and update her on what going on” Anya says 

Again Nothing.

Anya sighs as she gets up from the couch. She heads to the kitchen, with her phone in her hand. She finds Raven’s contact and hits the call button.

“Heyo.” Raven answers. 

“Babe.” Anya says back with a heavy sigh.

“So, this wasn’t a misunderstanding, it’s true, she really left her?”

“Yeah”

“I’m leaving work right now, I’m on my way” Raven says angrily.

“Maybe that’s not a good idea, I think Clarke needs some time to…” Anya is interrupted by the phone being hung up.

“herself. “ she finishes 

No more than 20 minutes later, the door burst open, and a fiery Latina stood upon them.

Clarke doesn’t react. 

“She’s not really doing much right now, she hasn’t spoken since she read the letter” Anya informs Raven.

“I’m gonna kill your sister”

“Me too” Anya agrees

Raven approaches Clarke cautiously.

“Hey Clarke” She says softly 

Clarke looks at her but still remains quiet

“ We don’t have to talk if you don’t wanna, have you eaten?”

Clarke lightly shakes her head no.

“ Let’s get you something to eat then.” Raven tells her.

Clarke again shakes her head, this time more forcibly.

“You have too, if not for you then for that baby relying on you. ” Anya says from behind Raven.

Clarke stays quiet, Raven takes that as an agreement.

“Babe can you go make Clarke something to eat?” Raven asks Anya 

Anya agrees and heads toward the kitchen.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Clarke takes a few bites of the eggs that Anya scrambled for her, before she puts the plate down and covers her face. Her body shakes with the sudden sobs that overcomes her. Raven sits next to her and pulls her in for a tight hug. Clarke allows her body to melt into Raven’s and continues to sob. 

Raven looks over the shaking shoulders that she holds, straight into Anya’s eyes. Anya stares straight back. They both have the same thought on their minds. ‘What has Lexa done?’ 

Raven diverts her attention back to the crying pregnant woman, as she feels tears build in her own eyes. ‘No matter what.’ She tells herself. ‘Anya and I will be here for this baby and for Clarke.’


End file.
